What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1954?
Imagine this; what if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1954? List of changes *Both DreamWorks Pictures and DreamWorks Animation would've been original called DreamWorks Productions (1954-1984), before becoming DreamWorks Pictures (1985-present), while the other division would've been original called DreamWorks Feature Animation (1985-2006), before becoming DreamWorks Animation (2007-present). *The mascot would've been "Maiku", who had been use the same character design from "Tsugio" from Astro Cat Television Animation *Maiku the Boy (1959 - 1984) Films Note: (#) = Direct-to-VHS/DVD/Blu-ray release. (*) = Featurettes. (^) = Not produced, but released by DreamWorks Pictures and DreamWorks Animation under their label. Animation 1960s *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' (^) (1964; in co-production with Rankin-Bass Productions) *''The Cricket on the Hearth'' (^) (1967; in co-production with Rankin-Bass Productions) *''Musicians'' (1968) *''The Little Drummer Boy'' (^) (1968; in co-production with Rankin-Bass Productions) *''Frosty the Snowman'' (^) (1969; in co-production with Rankin-Bass Productions) 1970s *''Santa Claus is Comin' to Town'' (^) (1970; in co-production with Rankin-Bass Productions) *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail'' (^) (1971; in co-production with Rankin-Bass Productions) *''Scruffy'' (1973) *''The Hero from Otherwhere'' (1976) 1980s *''Catfish Bend'' (1981) *''Maiku's Christmas Carol'' (*) (1984) *''Mistress Masham's Repose'' (1985) *''Homer's Odyssey'' (1986) *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1988) *''Song of the Sea'' (1989) 1990s *''The New Adventures of Scruffy'' (1990) *''Swan Lake'' (1991) *''Silly Hillbillies on Mars'' (1992) *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' (^) (1993; in co-production with Universal Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, and Amblimation) *''Balto'' (^) (1995; in co-production with Universal Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, and Amblimation) *''Antz'' (1998) *''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998) *''Musicians 2000'' (1999) 2000s *''The Road to El Dorado'' (2000) *''Chicken Run'' (^) (2000; in co-production with Aardman Animations) *''Joesph: King of Dreams'' (#) (2000) *''Shrek'' (2001) *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002) *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003) *''Shrek 2'' (#) (2004) *''Shark Tale'' (2004) *''Madagascar'' (2005) *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (^) (2005; in co-production with Aardman Animations) *''Over the Hedge'' (2006) *''Flushed Away'' (^) (2006; in co-production with Aardman Animations) *''Shrek the Third'' (#) (2007) *''Bee Movie'' (2007) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (#) (2008) *''Monsters vs Aliens'' (2009) 2010s *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) *''Shrek Forever After'' (#) (2010) *''Megamind'' (2010) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (#) (2011) *''Puss in Boots'' (2011) *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (#) (2012) *''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012) *''The Croods'' (2013) *''Turbo'' (2013) *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (#) (2014) *''Penguins of Madagascar'' (#) (2014) *''Home'' (2015) *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (#) (2016) *''Trolls'' (2016) *''The Boss Baby'' (2017) *''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' (2017) *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' (#) (2019) *''Abominable'' (2019) 2020s *''Trolls World Tour'' (2020) *''The Croods 2'' (#) (2020) *''The Boss Baby 2'' (2021) *''Spooky Jack'' (2021) *''Maiku the Boy: The Movie'' (2024) See also *Dora Wilson & Osamu Tezuka Signature Collection Voice cast TBD Trivia TBD Category:Theories Category:1950 Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Alternate Reality Category:BrittalCroftFan's Ideas Category:BrittalCroftFan